Chronicles of Narnia: A Diffrent Version
by LaLaLadyBug67
Summary: only Lucy and Peter were related and Susan and Edmund were adopted siblings and they all fall in love with each other. Isn't an incest story, but it still has everyone in it and maybe more.both movie and book it's a mix!
1. A Little History

**A/n: Hey everyone , this is my first narnia story I hope you all enjoy, but I'd just like to inform everyone that this isn't an incest story, but it still has everyone in it and maybe more. Okay I hope you enjoy! Also Peter is 14 , Susan is 14 , Edmund is 13 and Lucy is 12. Characters are a little OOC(out of character ) just to let you know, And I'd like to give thanks to _LucyCrewe11‏_ for giving me some helpful criticism.**

**Thanks! 3 Spunkygirl517**

**P.s. NO offense to short people! Also , this is revised and has more and less in it from the old one.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia I would have made Susan not forget and go back with her family in the last book , I also would have made it were only Lucy and Peter were related and Susan and Edmund were adopted siblings and they fall in love and on with the story!**

Chapter 1: A little History

"Susan! Susan are you there!" I looked over to my brother Edmund.

"Yeah sorry got a little distracted." I answered still in wonder of the boy who I had just locked eyes with. He had the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen, he was tall at least a half a head taller than me, at least he wasn't short. And his hair was brushed neat and tidy just begging for my fingers to run through it and mess it up.

I just want to let you all have a little insight on my life so here's a little of my history.

You see my father was orphaned when he was seven in a car crash, his parents loved him very much and they left him everything, (my father is very wealthy) and well many people wanted to take him in for just that, till he was finally adopted by a caring family who loved him for who he is and not how wealthy he is . Then later on my father married my mother and had me , my father always wanted a family of his own so when they had me he treated me like his number one , like his only one , my mother I guess slowly got jealous and started to hate me , but when she found out that she couldn't have anymore children I guess she was so fed up with me she wanted to make my life miserable .( I'm not really sure why she despises me so much , I'm only guessing.)But of course she acted as if I were her little angel around my father , she wouldn't want to upset him.  
My mother really loves my father , but I guess just not me. So when my father and mother went to the adoption agency few years later when I was 6 to adopt a new child they got Edmund who was 5 at the time. My mother loved him from the start she treated him the way my father treated me. I love Edmund he's the greatest, annoyingest , sometimes sweetest little brother any older sister could have .

My mother tried to turn him against me , but Edmund always had a good heart and most of the time (which okay isn't very often) he could tell the difference between good and bad , so when our mother tried to turn him against me (which let me add was all the time when we weren't around our father) he acted so cruel that it made me cry and my mother happy . On the first night Edmund did that he came into to my room after bedtime and apologized to me , I remember that day like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

Edmund is 5

Susan is 6

How could Edmund be so cruel, how could he listen to that, to that, that she devil. He did just as she asked he made me cry , I tried to show I was strong but I couldn't take it , everyone hates me the only one who loves me is my father and he's away on business , I bet I'll die old , friendless and loveless. Anyway that's exactly what Edmund said how I'll die ,I might as well believe him because it's true. I have no friends at school , and I doubt I'll ever be able to fall in love .

Knock , knock , "Susan?" Edmund?!

I went and opened my bedroom door , "Come back to make me cry some more? Or are you going to push me down and take something of mine? Like mother" I spat her name , she never was a mother to me " told you so?

"Look" Edmund started off" I- I can I come in?"

"Why should I let you come into my room? All you do is cause me misery." I retorted.

"Please Susan , I swear on my life that I won't do anything to you , and I won't touch your stuff unless you ask me to. There now will you let me in? "

"FINE , but if you break that promise I swear on your life , I'll fight back so hard that I'll make sure to break one of your bones. Yes , you may come in." I opened my door a couple extra inches to let him slide inside.

I went over and sat on my bed while Edmund stood in the middle of my room looking around .

"Nice room." Edmund commented. It actually was a very nice room that father , helped create mother had no part in designing it .

"Thanks" I replied " So what is it you had to say?"

"Well , Susan , I'm very truly sorry for making you cry, and treating you like dirt , I didn't mean it at all , I just , it's just well this is it-it's complicated. I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean what I said earlier , I really want you to be my friend , maybe even my older sister , I've never had one before and even if I have had one I don't remember her anyway. Please can you just trust me." Edmund pleaded with me. Edmund was a lot more mature than any other 5 yr. old I've ever met so it was a little surprising when he had that whole speech on how sorry he is and why I should trust him.

"I don't have any reason to trust you , so why should I." I said looking him squarely in the eyes.

"I swear ,"he said holding his hand on his heart. " that I would never betray your trust , you don't even have to trust me right now just get to know me and learn more about me and then you can decide if you want to trust me or not." Edmund said , we just stood there starring each other in the eyes. What seemed like eternity which was only about a minute , I knew what my decision would be.

" Fine , but if you try any funny business , I won't ever let you live this down. ." I said

"How bout be devise a plan to deal with mother or how bout this as her new nickname She-devil." Edmund said with a glint in his eye.

"Okay , and the nickname ha! thats a keeper. What do you have in mind?"

And that night we put our devious 5 and 6 year old brains together and decided to create a plan that would , leave both of us happy. In the end we decided Edmund would act rude and vicious around me when mother is around us , civil when both father and mother around, best friends (which we are) around father , and by ourselves , at school we would be just us.

*End Flashback*

Edmund is my best friend and my little brother , he's the only thing besides our father that keeps me living. Yet lately he's been mute , he hardly will talk anymore , and keeps getting in trouble , although mother ignores it or some how blames me , whenever we talk it's usually for the most five minutes. I think it has to do with father being away in war . Father has been gone for two years , and we haven't gotten a letter in about a year , I believe Edmunds lost hope that father shall ever return. I'm turning mute more like Edmund , more and more for I too have lost most of my hope in father returning. And now with the war going on , they are sending all us kids across England away to the country , the only good thing that got a smile from Edmund and I was being away from the she-devil or as everyone else knows her as our mother. Even if she does love Edmund , he hates her for being so cruel to me since I was a baby, and of course I have to, you can't expect me to love the person who has been treating me like a dog since the day I was born love her.

" Susan, Susan" I looked back over to Edmund who was sitting across from me.

"uh yeah"

"Who are we going to live with?" Edmund said in a neutral voice , the same voice I've been using since I lost hope also.

"Ah , umm Professor Kirke I believe , let me check." I stood up and took my boarding pass out of my hand bag I got for Christmas from father.

"Yeah it's Professor Kirke" I said placing my pass back into my handbag and placing it back upon the shelf.

I just sat down as two other children came in, one petite girl around at least the age of 12, and most likely her older brother who looked around my age, same boy who had quite a starring match with me.


	2. The Meeting

**chapter 2 : the meeting**

A/N: I'm glad you all like my story, and lot's of thanks to some helpful criticism from 

**Lucycrew11 **

**tried to fallow her advise also the characters are a little ooc (out of character .I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for not updating in so long , I most likely will be updating once a week. Thanks again!  
(CHARACTERS ARE OOC)  
**

Peter Pevensie

"Bye mum , I love you " Lucy my little sister and I were saying goodbye to our mother on the train platform when I saw her. She had wavy locks of golden brown hair and full pink lips , she was at least a half a head shorter then me.

She turned and our eyes met , she had the most beautiful baby blue eyes I've ever seen , then she turned her head breaking eye contact .She was beautiful , she looked as if a goddess .But I don't think I'll ever see her again.

"Peter , Peter are you there?" Lucy was waving her hand in front of my face . I guess i looked pretty stupid just staring , I wonder if Lucy saw who I was staring at?

"Uh yeah sorry , I was just-"

"Starring at some girl " Lucy said looking me directly in the eyes.

"Uh , I well our eyes just locked and I couldn't turn my head it would be rude " I tried to cover up.

"Peter ,It's okay I'm twelve I understand if you fancy someone I think it's cute my older brother finally found some one to fancy." Lucy stated in a matter fact tone. "And you know your handsome , when you walk past a female stranger and sometimes even some men they usually swoon. They're so blinded with your handsomeness "Lucy said giggling.

"Lucy!" I said appalled." You shouldn't talk like that especially with mother right over there. And besides that um how long was I-" I was about to finish but Lucy being Lucy ,finished for me .

"Starring , not to long , it's just that we have to board the train and you still have to say goodbye to mum , who's watching us like a hawk. " Lucy said turning to look at mother who was indeed close by watching us with sharp eyes as if we'd disappear any second. Which is partially true we were going to the country , because of the war.

I walked over to mother , she reached out and pulled me into her arms giving me a fierce hug. When she whispered in my ear,"Peter , I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens that I love you and Lucy so much whatever you do be careful , you never know there maybe some attacks out there , just look out for yourself and Lucy. I love you so much. " She whispered feverishly in my ear.

"I love you to mum, don't worry to much about Lucy and I , I'll watch after both of us just look after yourself. I love you too."

"Sorry to break up your parting words , mam but if you want your children safe , the train headed to the country is about to leave ." Said an officer .

" Oh I'll write you , and don't forget to look after yourselves. I love you." Mum said pulling Lucy and I both into a fierce hug.

"I love you to mu-mum."Lucy said her voice cracking slightly at the end . If i could see her face right now , i bet her eyes would be filling with tears she wouldn't let fall.

"Bye mum i love you take care of yourself." I said slightly muffled because my face was placed right in between my mum's shoulder and the crook of her neck.

***

After we said goodbye to Mum , Lucy and I ran just in time to make it on the train. We passed at least 30 full compartments till we came along to one half empty which held a boy and girl. The same girl I locked eyes with before. The girl was just sitting down from putting something on the shelf, while who I'm guessing was her brother was sitting against the window .I pointed the compartment out to Lucy and before i could say anything else she dragged me inside.

"Hello, do you mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." Lucy said.

"Sure, don't mind Edmund?" The girl said. The boy across from her who we just learned was Edmund . Had jet black hair , a hard face and his skin looked so pale he looked deathly. The girl across from him had a slightly better complexion but it was almost as bad as her brothers.

"Sure i don't mind , it took us forever trying to find this compartment." Edmund answered

"Thank you." Lucy and I said together. When were younger Lucy and I would often say things at the same time , I guess it was because we only had each other growing up, it was hard making friends for me being the boy everyone picked on so when Lucy came to the same school and stuck by me everyone started picking on her so we never had a chance to make friends.

Lucy handed me her bag so i could put it on the shelf above our heads. She went and sat next to the girl , which left me a seat next to Edmund. Not that anything was bad with Edmund , he seemed nice enough it was just that i got this feeling from him that was setting me off some how.

"Well introductions should be made , I'll start off I'm Susan Heartfeld and this is my younger brother Edmund Heartfeld , and you two are?"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my older brother Peter Pevensie." Lucy said before i could even open my mouth , sometimes she just gets too excited.

**A/N: Sorry guys it's the end of the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Even if i thought it was a little suckish! I promise to try and update and revise this chapter over or after the holidays so thanks .**


End file.
